edeneternalfandomcom-20200222-history
Magician
Magician Available at Character Creation The Magician (Mage for short) is one of the beginning classes available to players. Magicians are normally light-hearted creatures, often using spells and potions for the entertainment of friends and family. However, this happy-go-lucky persona is quickly shed in the light of battle. A skilled Magician is a formidable presence. Magicians can conjure damaging blizzards of fire and ice, teleport your party to safety, even become invisible. Magician Stats Overview Magician is a powerful mage-type character, who uses magic to damage monsters. Mage's have acess to many spells, most of which are offensive. However, havings acess to many survival skills and buffs, and some very useful hindering abilities, mages takes not just an offensive role, but a minor support role, and most importanty, battlefield control-this aspect is what seperates the Mage from the other starting DPS classes. The mage is one the weakest in terms of defense, and stays out of the fight, casting spells from a distance. Mages can do exceptionally high damage, as long as skills are ordered in a way that takes advantage of cooldown rate, skill effects (such as a damage boost when two skills are used one after another). A mage who does not take advantage of these can be left with all their skills cooling down, dramaticaly decreasing damage rate, and alot of the time, survival rate. Skills Magician Class Skills Almost all Magician's skills are elemental types. Magician has many burst damage abilities, that can be linked in combination for huge damage output, as well as some moderate DPS abilities. They also have acess to some powerful AOE and battlefield control abilities, like freezing monsters, as well as a few useful buffs and teleports. Gameplay Styles Support Magic is your friend here, as well as for your friends. A Mage is just as capable as a support unit as a fighter, but with different requirements. When supporting,a Mage makes use of weaknesses or range to attack enemies from afar. In a party you should only depend on your ally Mage to damage/debuff enemies, and nothing else. If they have the skills to do other things then that is up to the player, but when getting a mage, or being gotten, for a party then just plan for them to damage the enemy unless they state otherwise. A good Mage focuses on nothing else then what they can do in battle. Solo:Offensive Harder to pull off with a Mage than, say, a Warrior, Mages can cover less health with power, as the saying goes "the best defense is a good offence". When Mageing alone or on the front lines think along the terms of "Eliminate the foe as fast as possible". If this means using up your mana on one enemy, then that is how you should play solo. Even with good items, such as a decent amount of potions both health and mana, try and stay constant on how you fight. Do you spam fire because it rechraged before the casting was done, or do you swap out on abilites to pump out as much damage from your skills as possible? Stick to what you know/planned/just ended up doing in order to remove a source of damage as fast as possible. Mages can be incredibly powerful if certain combinations of Magic DPS Branch Skills and Mage skills are combined together however, keeping the enemy at far ranges for a long time. For instance, the simple combination of Magic DPS Skills, Winter Chill, Fire Bomb, and a mage cast of Lightning bolt (in that order) gives you good damage (from Both Fire Bomb and Lightning Bolt) a 12 sec DPS affect (winter chill) a 15% chance to stun the enemy for 3 sec. with Firebolt, and a 25% chance to Knock down the enemy with Lightning bolt (from the Winter Chill Affect). Gear and Stats Magician generally uses a staff, and always wears cloth armour (the only armour they can wear). However, none of Magicians' abilities require it to use a staff, so the magician is free to choose whatever weapon they wish to use. However, it is more effective to use a staff or another other high M-ATK boosting weapon than a sword or axe. Focusing on damage (all mages): Int, M-ATK, M-CRIT, M-CRIT DMG, Magic ATK Speed Trivia * Mage is the only class in the class branch that cannot summon a class specific pet Hellfire magician full.jpg|Mage casting Hellfire|link=Magician Class Skills Thumb_0007_Mage2.jpg|The Magician resistance collapse full.jpg|Magician casting Resistance Collapse|link=Magician Class Skills Category:Classes Category:Magic DPS